Friend in Need
by cagney1982
Summary: Set in Eclipse. Bella is sick of Edward's rejection. Jasper has an idea that will help them both, but not in the way you think. Serious shock factor. Kinky lemony one shot - being extended due to reader demand.
1. Chapter 1

**A Friend in Need**

**Set in Eclipse after Jasper tells Bella his history. Both become closer in the run up to her change and the wedding. He offers his help in the delicate Edward situation.**

**Lemons – do not read if you are under 18, or sensitive to sexually explicit material. You have been warned! I take no responsibility for anyone's actions from this point onwards.**

**Special thanks to the wonderful TwilightBloom for Betaing the first draft. I am dedicating this piece to her in honour of her birthday this coming Saturday. So Happy Birthday!**

**Stephenie Meyer owns twilight, but I'm willing to wrestle her for it.**

A low growl escaped my throat as yet again Edward pushed me away. I was getting tired of his rejection. I was willing to wait for our wedding night to make love, but there are other ways to release the tension. I feel like I'm ready to implode. I stood away from the bed and adjusted my crumpled clothes, their creases implying my wishful lie. My teenage hormones fuelled my lust induced haze as I stomped down the stairs, stopped at the bottom by a very angry Edward blocking my path to the door.

'Bella we have been over this a million times.' Yes we had and there was no end to his stubbornness. I needed to feel wanted. Was I really that undesirable? The rejection and self-loathing built to a new level. Did he really think I didn't understand the danger he posed? I was willing to try if he was. Self-love just didn't have the level of satisfaction I needed to curb this craving. I needed him to love me in every way humanly possible. I refused to answer as the tears began to swell. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction. I heard a voice on the landing above us, one I never thought could save me – Jasper.

'I'll take her home. You go for a hunt with Emmett. It looks like you need it.'

'No I'll stay.' I was thankful for the calming and reassuring waves Jasper sent in my direction. My tightly wound muscles rejoiced as the tension began to ease. I nodded but kept my eyes away from Edward, refusing to acknowledge him before this turned into another full-blown fight regarding our non-existent sex life.

I sent my appreciation to Jasper, something we had been practicing when the rest of the Cullen's were busy and I needed the customary human sitter, unsubtly arranged by my fiancée. Our connection had grown over recent weeks and I found myself trusting Jasper more and more. We had developed a silent emotional code that was unique to us. Something I never would have thought possible a few months ago.

'Thank you Jasper.' I side stepped Edward and headed towards Alice's Porsche. Tonight the adrenaline would serve the dual purposes of my need for a rush and to get some kind of response out of Edward, even if that response was anger, a thought that gave me a great sense of accomplishment.

Jasper's smirk told me he knew exactly why I was doing this. 'Come on before he follows us.' He opened my door like a gentleman then sped around to the driver's seat. Before I had time to blink the engine had started and we were half way down the drive. I heard Edward yell, 'don't you dare.' as we sped away, Jasper's laughter filled the car.

A few moments passed, 'dare I even ask?' I was curious what thoughts had provoked Edward's anger. But pleased he was as frustrated as me after this evenings events.

'Let's get out of range. I don't want him eavesdropping.' I felt a dose of mischievousness wave over me, courtesy of the empath. We drove for a few minutes before he swerved off the main road and pulled to a stop. I let my curiosity loose hoping he would end the mental torment of the possibilities I had envisioned. His torturing me for my blood made number 1 on the list. I hoped that was unlikely.

'Bella I am sick of the emotions and frustrations that the two of you are throwing off. So I want to help you.' Ew that was gross. He was my best friends' husband, and soon to be brother-in-law. Jasper must have sensed my disgust, 'No Bella I was not suggesting I sleep with you. I was thinking, and Alice agrees, that I should manipulate Edward's emotions and give him the push that he needs.' I started to digest the turn of this conversation. At this moment I preferred torturing for blood over the discussion of my woefully non-existent sex life. I already had to stomach a similar conversation with Charlie.

'How would that work? Wouldn't he read your thoughts?' He leant towards me, his eyelashes brushing the skin of my cheek as he seductively whispered his response.

'I can keep him out of my head Bella, and I would only need to be in the house, not the same room. Unless you wanted me to be.' My eyes widened in shock as the wetness grew in intensity between my legs. I could feel his manipulation of my already taut nerves. I shamelessly rubbed my legs together desperately hoping to create the friction I needed. His bell-like laughter broke my stupor, and for once I was thankful for his recent carefree attitude with me. He pulled back and his eyes darkened as he tried to control his own lust.

'You take the lead and when he is at the point of pulling back I'll manipulate him to keep going. A surge of confidence here, a dash of lust there.' I panicked slightly; Edward out of control of his emotions? Couldn't that be disastrous? 'Don't worry Bella. I've been with lots of women. Vampire and Human. I know the control needed. We can set a stop point if you wish. But I warn you I will have to listen in for this to work. Alice will make everyone else leave. She sees it working. Do you want my help or not?' Did I? Yes I did, but wouldn't this be like indirectly sleeping with Jasper? Sleeping with 2 men at once? The weird thing was Jasper's confidence filled me with even more lust. I hesitated for a moment before agreeing to the plan.

'Yes. But everyone else has to be gone and I never want to hear about it again.' Jasper's grin stretched across his whole face. I halted for a minute. My Pixie best friend had seen me agreeing so she already made the arrangements. That devious…

His masculine yet seductive voice broke my train of thought. 'Shall we?' I nodded. Words seemed to be in short supply around the empath tonight and I was very thankful for his abilities to truly understand my needs. I was nervous, something felt wrong about this. While me and Edward would be engrossed in each other, what would Jasper be doing?

'Probably best I don't tell you. But let's say I will be enjoying the show – alone.' At first disgust flooded me. This was surreal. His emotional reading was almost as accurate as Edward's mind reading. He would be… I didn't want to think about it. Then the wetness intensified. He found me a turn on. I know it wasn't appropriate but hey I was a teenager who had been pushed away on too many occasions and now the most inappropriate person would be jacking off to my screams. For once I thought, hey let's go with it. It's now or never and I was sick of the v-card that refused to go away. Maybe this was the start of my sex filled spiral.

Within minutes Jasper had us back at the Cullen house. My previous lust morphed into nerves. An instant boost of confidence had me stomping towards the house full speed. Jasper chuckled at my decisiveness as I marched towards the house, fully intent on seeing this through no matter how embarrassed I would be later.

Edward greeted me at the door. I instantly flung my arms and legs around his taut body, needing to be close to him in every possible way. Soft yet insistent lips claimed his in a searing kiss as if flaunting my filthiest intentions to this frigid man. A last attempt at fracturing the incessant amount of self-control he had perfected in our nights together. If Edward didn't respond I was joining a convent until our wedding day.

A deep throated growl caused Edward's lips to part; my eager tongue took advantage as it traced the inside of his lips one by one, savouring the sweet taste. We became lost in lust as our mouths fused together. Edward turned us, my eyes connected with a smirking Jasper before almost instantly being laid spread eagled across Edward's bed. His lips were tender but promising as they moved to trace the curves of my neck then lower still. I convulsed involuntarily as the dress (Alice's outfit choice) was torn from my body. Did Alice know? At the moment I was too engrossed to care. Edward's next words were pained and they took me by surprise,

'I need you Bella.' Uncertain but hopeful eyes found mine as the true level of Edward's own want became evident, rubbing his now engorged cock incessantly against the crotch of my sodden panties. The pleasure was building in every atom of my body, I felt the fire burn and welcomed it. I had craved this intimacy for so long and now I became overwhelmed by the reality of it, hungering for more as pressure continued to build.

Thoughts turned to Jasper and what he was no doubt doing at that moment. Instantly his gift took control of my body, as if he had been waiting on the side lines for the most opportune moment. Convulsions ripped through me as Edward's lips and tongue captured a sensitive lace covered nipple. Overcome with intense lust my own fingers shot downwards trying to provide the final shove into an orgasm filled oblivion. Being held at the edge by the absent empath I silently begged that he would end my suffering soon. Edward's own fingers ventured southwards, adding to the intoxicating pleasure.

'Please I'm so close.' I wasn't sure who that declaration was intended for and didn't care. Edward's fingers buried inside my dripping centre as another dose of need, lust and love enveloped me from elsewhere in the house. The convulsions were intense, I was too lost in pleasure to acknowledge the name falling from my lips.

'Yes, yes, yes…. Jasper.' Oh crap.

**My first one shot and when I have finished Seeing is Deceiving I may make it into a full blown story depending on the response.**

**Please leave some reviewing love. Would you like this turned into a full length story?**


	2. Author Note  news

Author Note

OK I don't like putting these as chapters but after over 1300 hits and visitors and only 16 reviews I didn't know how to contact everyone with the news.

Due to the overwhelming response and some hilarious reviews I have agreed to turn this into a full length multi-chapter fic. I have some great ideas that need plotting before I can continue it, so please bear with me. I am also writing another full length fic called Seeing is Deceiving, which I wanted to finish before concentrating on this, but it really depends on reader demand.

I have been asked if this will be a Jasper/Bella story - yes it will. Sorry Edward fans but he will be losing the girl at some point.

I'm thinking the next chapter needs to be in Edward's POV. I'll try not to keep you waiting too long for an update, but if you put this on story alert the site will message you when the next chapter is up.

Thanks for reading. I can't wait to continue this.

Love  
>Debbie<br>x


End file.
